memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Prostitute
A prostitute, hooker, call girl, or working girl was a term used to describe someone, usually a female, who was employed in prostitution. Words like harlot, tramp', trollop, or whore were derogatory terms usually aimed at prostitutes. In 2372, Q revealed that if Quinn had never inspired Sir Isaac Newton, Newton would have ended up in a Liverpool debtor's prison as a suspect in several prostitute murders. ( ) The malevolent entity Redjac murdered numerous prostitutes in London from 1888 to 1891 during his time on Earth as Jack the Ripper. ( ) While stranded in San Francisco of 1893, Data was offered the company of Lillian, a prostitute, by the bellboy of the Hotel Brian, Jack London. ( ) In a holographic recreation of a Sherlock Holmes story, accompanied a prostitute until a murder occured. ( ) In 2004 on Earth, a man named was kidnapping various people in Detroit, Michigan for their blood types. Among these people was a prostitute who had donated blood earlier so that they could check for sexually transmitted diseases. ( ) A Ktarian space hooker was seen in a bar on Qualor II in 2368. ( ) In 2369, Constable Odo told Quark that his duties on this day included the search of incarnations of the Prophets, long dead lovers, blizzards, gunji jackdaws, and trollops. During the last word he eyed Quark's two previously missing girls. ( ) In 2370, Kira Nerys posed as a prostitute to get past the security guards at the Hutet labor camp. ( ) While infiltrating the Maquis in 2370, Ro Laren posed as a prostitute to make clandestine contact with Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) In 2372, Kathryn Janeway posed as a prostitute in order to gain access to the prison cell, where B'Elanna Torres and Tuvok were held captive by the Mokra Order. She previously witnessed two prostitutes native to the planet. ( ) In 2374, Bilby arranged a Farian prostitute on Farius Prime for Connelly, but he claimed to have already met a woman who "worked at a flower shop", paid the woman and had her leave. ( ) In the alternate reality, during 's youth, he was often taunted by bullies in an effort to evoke an emotional response from him via insults. The bullies were finally successful on their thirty-fifth attempt when they called a "traitor" because he married a they described as a "Human whore." ( ) director Marc Daniels once commented that, although any overtly sexual episodes of TOS were usually censored, prostitution was examined in , which Daniels referred to as "basically prostitution at large, which was in the papers every day the making of TOS." He went on to say, "We were not promoting it or coming out against it. All we were saying is that it happens here and it happens in outer space, and the censors let it go." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 29)|A deleted scene from featured three three alien hookers on Rigel X.}} Prostitutes File:Woman, Deadwood.jpg|A 19th century holographic Human prostitute File:Prostitute.jpg|A 19th century holographic Human prostitute File:Human prostitute 1.jpg|A 21st century Human prostitute File:Rajiin for sale.jpg|Rajiin, a 22nd century alien prostitute File:Ktarian space hooker.jpg|A 24th century Ktarian space hooker File:FarianFemale.jpg|A 24th century Farian prostitute File:Augris' species prostitute 1.jpg|A prostitute of Augris' species See also * Captain's woman * Comfort woman * Gigolo * "The Lady is a Tramp" * Miss Langford's House of Pleasure * Net-girl * Orion slave girl External links * * Category:Sex and reproduction Category:Illegal occupations Category:Deleted and unused material in background